


Truly, Madly, Deeply

by RensKnight18



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Family, Love, Marriage, Marriage Proposal, Modern Era, Reylo - Freeform, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-19 13:23:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22711486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RensKnight18/pseuds/RensKnight18
Summary: A fluffy little one shot. Happy Valentine's Day all ❤
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 11
Kudos: 48





	Truly, Madly, Deeply

It’s Kira Solo who puts the crazy idea in Rey’s head, but once it’s in there she can’t shake it.

It came about after she announced her friend Kaydel’s wedding and how they’d all be attending next summer, and it lead them here.

Together with her partner Ben for 7 years now, and the parents of young twins, Rey’s still at Ben to make an honest woman out of her. She’s not sure what that means exactly or why people even say it, but she _does_ want to marry him. She’s _always_ wanted to marry him.

And it’s not that Ben doesn’t _want_ to get married, it’s just that there never seems to be a right time. So when Kira offers up the suggestion, Rey agrees it’s a brilliant idea.

‘Why don’t you ask Dad to marry you, Mom? It’s 2020 and a woman _should_ be able to ask a man to marry her, shouldn’t she?’

‘You’re right, honey’ Rey nods, ‘A woman can _definitely_ ask a man to marry her’

‘Then why don’t you? Ooh!’ she exclaims, clapping excitedly. ‘You should sing him a song! And record it! You’re such a good singer and Dad always says how much he loves your voice’

‘He says that?’

‘Uh huh’ Kira nods, looking between her homework and her mother. ‘Yesterday in the car your favourite song came on and he told us how much he loves when you sing it’

‘I hate that song’ her twin brother Kylo pipes up, flicking the pencil he’s drawing with between his fingers. ‘No offense, Mom but it’s so…girly’

‘It’s girly just because it’s a _love song_? Huh. Well, boys can be in love too you know and Dad likes it and _he’s_ a boy’

Rey chuckles at the conversation, trying her best to quell an argument before one starts. ‘Now, now you two. You can disagree without raising your voices’

‘Sorry. I just hate it’

‘You hate everything’ Kira groans, rolling her eyes. ‘But Dad loves it. And you should sing it, Mom. And then you should ask him to marry you’

Well then.

Rey thinks she may just do that.

  
  


**~~~~~~~~**

  
  


‘All set you guys?’

Kylo groans at his mother’s question, adjusting his dress shirt as if it’s the most uncomfortable thing he’s ever worn. And maybe it is because it’s white for a start and he usually dresses in all black, but he looks smart and that’s all Rey cares about.

They both look the part, Kylo in his dress shirt and pants, Kira in her prettiest dress. As for Rey, she’s dressed in Ben’s favourite white, silk blouse and black pants with her highest heels on. They’re torture to walk in, but they’ll be perfect when he says yes and she can kiss him without straining her neck for once.

Ah, the joys of being with a 6ft plus sasquatch.

But then again, she wouldn’t change an inch of him. _Not one_. He’s perfect just the way he is. And the two of them are perfect together.

Rey’s nervous now and she’s moments away from playing a personal recording of her and Ben’s favourite song over the speakers in his office, where her friend and Ben’s co-worker Rose has organised a fake meeting and she’s going to ask her Ben to marry her. If she wasn’t sure he’d say yes, she wouldn’t be putting herself out there like this.

‘Oh my god’ Rose whispers, appearing down a short hallway that leads to the large conference room where Ben and his 30 employees have now gathered. ‘You all look so cute! I’m so excited!’

She is. She really is, and it’s infectious.

‘Rosie, thank you for doing this at such short notice. Does he suspect anything do you think?’

Rose is quick to shake her head. ‘Not at all. I think it’s just general chit chat at the moment, like they’re all waiting for whoever called this meeting to get it underway’ she giggles, beaming at the twins. ‘You guys look so good, too!’

‘Thank you’ Kira replies and Kylo offers a shrug, saying nothing. It’s the most excitement they get from him these days so it’s no real surprise.

‘Alright, I’m gonna go back in and you can follow me. Just give me a few seconds to press play on the song and you’ll be good to go’ She walks up to Rey and places a gentle hand on her shoulder. ‘You look amazing and I can’t wait to see his face. Go get ‘em girlfriend’

‘Thanks Rosie. Really. I owe you’

‘Nonsense. No need. Alright, let’s get this show on the road’

Rose walks to the door and opens it. Rey can hear loud chatter coming from inside and it makes her more nervous, knowing all those people are there and about to witness this personal moment. But she wanted a way to surprise Ben and doing it one on one just wouldn’t be the same.

Seconds later they hear the song start as the door opens again and Rose pops her head out, nodding at the three of them.

‘Ok guys, let’s go’ Rey hustles them to the door, pushing it open further to take a few steps inside.

All eyes turn on them in the matter of seconds and Rey desperately tries to spot Ben among the crowd. Thankfully his mop of dark hair is like a light in the dark and she ushers the kids his way as the crowd parts to let them through.

Ben’s standing near the window with a drink in his hand talking to a colleague, only looking up when Rey’s voice cuts through the speakers and he recognizes their song.

He redirects his gaze and it lands on the kids first and then on Rey as he places his drink on the table. He’s in somewhat of a daze as the kids run to his side, reaching an arm around both of them and greeting them with visible confusion.

Rey walks closer and his arm comes out to touch hers and he greets her with a quiet ‘Hey. What are you all doing here?’

‘Promise you won’t hate me?’ Rey asks, more nervous than ever now. She swears her knees are shaking.

‘I could never hate you’

‘We’ll see’ she winks, turning to catch Rose's eye. She offers her a nod so she can dull the music and she can talk over it.

Biting her lip with nerves she kneels, reaching into the pocket of her pants. The velvet of the ring box touches her fingertips and she takes it out to cup it between her hands. Ben almost falls over backwards and the kids giggle, Kira reaching out to take his hand and steady him, earning her a grateful smile from her father.

’What’s…going on here?’

Rey takes a deep breath and speaks from the heart.

‘Ben. My best friend. Lover. Father of our children. I love you’

‘I-‘ Ben swallows, clearing his throat and glancing around the room then back to Rey. She’s sure his eyes are tearing up already. ‘I love you, too’

‘I know life is crazy busy right now. In fact, it’s pretty crazy all the time’ she laughs nervously ‘but I thought if _I_ didn’t do this, then it probably wouldn’t happen’

Ben huffs a laugh and shrugs at his colleagues who have of course realised what’s going on. The chatter has ceased, and they laugh along, mostly in sympathy at his awkwardness.

‘I want you to know that there is no-one on this earth I would rather spend the rest of my life with. Ben Solo..will you marry me?’

Ben takes a step forward now, pulling her from her knees as she stands with the ring in her hand. She knows it’ll fit because she had it specifically sized with Rose’s sneaky help – but that’s a hilarious story for another time – the only thing left is for him to say-

‘Yes, absolutely. I’ll absolutely marry you’ Ben fumbles, smiling. ‘Come here’

He doesn’t even let her put the ring on his finger, cupping her face with both his hands and leaning in for a kiss. He sighs against her mouth when he realises she’s almost as tall as he is. It’s always been a secret turn on for him but he’s never actually told her that.

They continue their kiss as cheers echo around the room and Rose plays their song one more time. When they finally break apart the kids are still at their side.

‘This is you?’ Ben asks, pointing upwards at the speaker on the ceiling to signify the song he’s referring to. ‘You sound amazing’

‘Thank you. It was actually Kira who gave me the idea’

‘Really?’ Ben smiles down at his daughter, grinning with pride. ‘Nice work, kiddo’

Rey takes his hand now, sliding the ring onto his finger. It fits perfectly. ‘Now look, I know it’s not traditional for a man to wear an engagement ring, but I felt I had to give you _something_ so-‘

‘Babe., it’s perfect. I love it. And I love you. _All of you_ ’

His arms wrap around the three of them and they embrace in a large hug. It’s one of the happiest moments of Rey’s entire life. The three people she loves most in the world and soon she’ll officially be a Solo.

The only thing that could top this moment is marrying the love of her life and making him her husband.

She only hopes she won’t have to wait _too much longer_ for that to happen, but still - probably best she start making the arrangements herself. You know, just in case.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this one. You know the drill 😉 x


End file.
